


Double Lick

by saltandbyrne



Series: Double Knot [3]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Double Knotting, Double Penetration, Facials, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:52:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandbyrne/pseuds/saltandbyrne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Misha gets what he asks for, we all win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Lick

“He's worse than us, isn't he?”

Jensen sighs into Jared's ear as he feels two soapy-slick fingers trail up the crack of his ass, alpha mouth sucking at his neck as Jared gets him all sudsy clean.

“I think so, Jen.” Jared spins him around and presses in close, chest to Jensen's back as he closes a slick fist around his cock, stroking him for far longer than it really takes to get the cleaning part of the job done, Jensen moaning.

“Jay, fuck … don't wanna come yet...” Jared pulls off a few teasing strokes before taking his hand away, rubbing his own hard-on against Jensen's ass, wrapping his arms around his waist. “I know, I know...” Jared sucks a kiss behind his ear before releasing his arms, stepping under the hot water. “Gotta save it for the fuckboy, don't we?”

Jensen steps under the jets, rinsing himself off before pulling Jared in for a kiss, deep and wet, cocks pressing together between them. “So fucking dirty...” Jensen reaches a hand down to run his finger through the groove of muscle just above Jared's ass. “It's one thing when we do it, but a fucking omega...” Jared lets out a little growl as Jensen trails his finger down further, running down the cleft of his ass. “Wants us to treat him like a dirty little slut and force him, too, so fucking wrong...”

Jared groans into his mouth, rocking his hips up slightly. “Can I come first? I wanna watch him do it while you suck my cock...” Jensen nods, sucking Jared's lower lip into his mouth before he turns and shuts off the water.

Their towels wind up somewhere on the floor on the way to the bedroom, hands all over each other as they make their way inside. They both stop and stare, stroking themselves as they savor the sight of Misha, perfect picture of depravity with his legs spread, ass up in the air, slick running down his sac as he fucks himself with one of the toys they'd bought for him. Misha lets out a moan when he sees them, arching his back up as he widens his eyes and looks up at them. The two alphas turn to each other and smile, Jensen quirking an eyebrow up as Jared licks his lips and nods. They're gonna give Misha everything he asked for and then some.

“Look at you,” Jensen growls out. “Can't even fucking control yourself while we're in the shower, can you?” Both alphas stride over to their omega, Jared climbing onto the bed and grabbing Misha's wrists to wrestle his arms behind his back as Jensen pulls the toy out of him, tossing it aside as Misha lets out a little whimper, all his weight borne on his chest as Jared pushes him down. “Greedy fucking bitch,” Jared barks, one hand pinning his arms as the other grabs a hip to bring his ass up further, shiny bead of slick running out of him as Jensen pushes both his thumbs into his hole, pressing on either side to stretch him open.

“You just need to be stuffed up constantly, don't you?” Jared tugs on his hip again. “Such a fucking whore, barely even touched you today and you're leaking like a little bitch in heat.” Jensen pulls his fingers out, Misha whining at the sudden emptiness. “Want us to use that gaping hole, fuckboy?” Jensen swats his ass, Jared letting out a low growl. “Want all this alpha cock locked up inside you, split you open like you need?” Misha lets out a long, whining, “Yessss,” squirming under Jared's hands.

“I don't know, Jay,” Jensen laughs, soft and dangerous. “I think our little slut needs to work for it tonight.” Jensen smacks at his ass again. “I think we need to see just what kind of a dirty little bitch he is.” Jensen walks over to the dresser and opens a drawer, rummaging around until he finds what he's looking for. He tosses the toy down on the bed, thick black plug landing right in front of the omega's face, blue eyes widening at the sight of it. “Gonna seal that wet little fuckhole up until we feel like using it.” Jared pulls his arms up a little further, little yelping noises Misha lets out making both alphas shiver. “Gotta plug him up so he doesn't leak everywhere like a fucking whore,” Jared digging his fingers into Misha's hip as Jensen picks up the plug and slides it home, Misha gasping as he feels himself stretch around it before it sinks into him.

“Good thing he's got another hole, right, Jay?” Jared releases the hold on his arms as Jensen grabs his hips and pulls the omega towards him, rubbing his cock against the base of the plug. Misha moans and ruts back against him, bringing his arms under him to steady himself. Jared comes to stand next to Jensen, shaking his head, “Such a little cockslut, fucking desperate for it, aren't you?” The two alphas share a look before Jensen reaches a hand out to grab a hank of the omega's hair, Misha arching his neck back into his grasp. “C'mere, you little slut.”

“Get on your fucking knees.” Misha lets out a breathless little sigh and crawls backwards, slinking off the bed to come to his knees before his alphas, face right in front of Jared's cock, mouth opening reflexively as his tongue reaches out. “Can't keep either one of those holes fucking shut, can you?” Jared knots a hand in his hair next to Jensen's, both alphas holding him back as they stroke themselves in his face, taunting drops of precome glistening at the slits of their cocks.

“Wanna suck us off, fuckboy?” Jensen releases the grip in his hair as Jared tightens his and pulls Misha's head back, neck straining as he's forced to look up at both of them. “Too. Fucking. Bad.” Jensen's working his fingers into Misha's mouth, pushing at his tongue as Jared holds him there. “You're not sucking any cock tonight, baby,” Jared growls out, Jensen pulling out of his mouth, shiny trail of spit following his fingers to smear across Misha's cheek.

Jensen looks at him for a second before he climbs onto the bed, up on his knees with his hand around his cock to stroke himself a few times, licking his lips as he looks at Jared. “Jay and I are gonna take turns sucking each other off, fuckboy. Know what you're gonna do?” Jared leans down to lick into the shell of his ear. “You're gonna use that fucking whore mouth of yours to eat us out, and if you're good at it, we'll fuck your wet little ass when we're done using your tongue.”

Misha widens his eyes and looks up at Jared, shaking his head no and whining pleadingly, looking for all the world completely horrified. Jared raises an eyebrow at Jensen, who glances down at the omega before narrowing his eyes and biting his lower lip, looking back up at the other alpha to give a tiny nod.

They'd almost creamed themselves when Misha had said he wanted them to make him lick them out, call him all the filthy names he liked while they pretended to force him to do something totally shocking. It was one thing for an alpha to taste an omega, bragging about his skill at getting that honey-sweet slick pouring out of them, but the other way around was almost unheard of. Just last week some crazy old omega in a fly-over state had made the news with a non-sensical rant about the dangers of homoalpha “anus-licking” causing sepsis. Most people thought it was sort of dirty at best, “against nature” at worst. Thankfully Misha wasn't most people, and his alphas were more than happy to play along with him, all three of them hard-wired to get off on the dirty, bad, wrong shock value of it.

“What'sa matter, fuckboy?” Jared tugs on the omega's hair sharply, Misha wincing slightly and closing his eyes as he clenches around the plug inside him, shine of precome leaking out of his cock. “Know you wanna...”

“Look at his dick, Jay, he's gonna fucking come just thinking about it...” Jensen takes his hand off his cock and crooks two fingers at Misha, lips curled up somewhere between a smile and a sneer as he beckons him closer, Jared pushing a knee against his back as the omega walks on his knees to get closer, pressing him against the side of the bed. “Gonna stick that pretty omega face in my ass, see what that filthy mouth of yours is good for...” Misha shakes his head again, “No, please,” turning into a senseless mumble as Jensen puts four fingers in his mouth, thumb gripping under his jaw.

“Look at me.” Jared's hand in his hair tilts his face up, Jensen's fingers holding his mouth open, trail of drool leaking out of the side of his mouth. “Don't lie to us, baby, we know what you are,” Jared's face in a wicked smile, hazel eyes glinting.

“You're a filthy little whore, and that's how we're gonna use you.” Jensen pushes down on Misha's tongue, fingers drumming into his mouth as the two alphas lean in for a kiss over his head, his own spit leaking down onto his chest as Jared sucks at Jensen's tongue.

They pull apart with a wet sound, Misha whining as Jensen pulls his fingers out of his mouth and turns himself around, settling down on his elbows with his thighs wide, perfect bow legs of his spreading apart to frame his ass, cock hanging heavy between his legs.

“He looks so fucking good like that, doesn't he, fuckboy?” Jared readjusts his grip in Misha's hair, stroking himself with his other hand, Jensen reaching in between his own legs to do the same. “Look at how fucking big his cock is, know you want that knot in you...” Jared hunches down to lick a stripe up Misha's neck. “Want us to stuff you, baby? Want all that alpha come locked up inside you, breed you up like a good little bitch?” Jensen groans at that, hand squeezing around the base of his cock.

Misha bucks his hips against the bed, body desperately seeking some kind of contact. “Yes, yes, please...” moaning out of him, craning his neck to tug back against Jared's hand, pain of it better than nothing at all, muscles squeezing around the plug inside his ass. Jared settles on his knees behind Misha, legs spread so his cock presses against the small of the omega's back, Misha shamelessly rutting back against it, eyes fixed in between Jensen's legs as the other alpha strokes himself.

Jensen turns his head to look back over his shoulder, teeth bared, “Want his fucking face in me, Jay, come on...”

“I know you do, Jen,” Jared pressing himself against Misha's back, cock trapped between them, wet precome rubbing off onto Misha's back. “Such a greedy little slut,” one hand pushing Misha's head forward while the other runs up his side, reaching around to scrape over his chest. “Only gonna knot you if you do what we want, understand, fuckboy?” Sharp pinch at his nipple makes Misha cry out, garbled “Yes, yes,” getting lost as Jared nips at his ear and makes him moan louder.

“Wanna watch you eat him out like a filthy little bitch,” Jared bringing his hand up from the omega's chest to hook a finger into his mouth, pushing him forward by the hair as he pulls at his cheek. “Dirty fucking boy,” Jared growls out of his throat as he presses Misha's face into Jensen's ass, pulling his finger from Misha's mouth, omega sticking his tongue out to lick a broad swipe up from his balls, Jensen moaning and arching his back to let Misha in. “That's it, lick him good...” Jared reaches down to press at the base of the plug in Misha's hole, slight shift of it making Misha whine as he licks a circle around Jensen's rim, both alphas letting out low, rumbling growls.

“Fuck, Jay, he's so fucking good...” Jensen's actively rocking his hips back, friction of it making him roll his eyes as Misha works into him with his tongue, wet little sucking noises going right to both alphas' balls. “Naughty little bitch, he fucking loves it...” Jared pushes the omega's head harder, thrusting up against his back to rub his cock at the cleft of Misha's ass. “Bet your little fuckhole's all soaking wet...” Jared grabs at his ass, rough pull shifting the toy inside him again, Misha moaning out against Jensen's hole as he presses his lips flush against it and sucks. “Bet you'd be leaking all over the floor if we hadn't stopped you up.”

“Filthy fucking bitch you are, look at you...” Jared reaches down to wrap his hand around Misha's cock, swollen hard and leaking precome. “Omega dick so hard from it, love being used like the dirty boy you are, don't you?” Tight squeeze on his balls makes Misha yelp out, sound going filthy wet into Jensen's ass. “Bet he could come just like this, Jen, filthy little tongue up an alpha's ass, such a fucking whore for us.”

“Don't want him to come yet, Jay... we're just getting  _jesusfuckingchrist_ ,” Jensen gasps out as Misha rolls his tongue in fast little circles, moaning against the alpha's hole. “Just getting started with him. Fucking get up here, Jay, want you  _holyshitfuck_...” Jensen loses it again as Misha takes his hands and spreads Jensen open, omega losing himself in it as he tries to get deeper into his alpha, musky taste of him so different from his own.

“Good fucking boy, that's it...” Jared licks at the side of his neck, “Keep your fucking face there while he sucks my cock,” rough thrust of his hips reminding Misha just what he's missing, “Make him moan all nice around my dick and I'll even come in your face. Want that, fuckboy?” Misha groans out some nonsense affirmative into Jensen's ass as Jared stands up and climbs onto the bed, knees spread in front of Jensen.

“Fuck, Jen, wish you could see him...” Jared strokes himself a few times, gritting his teeth and squeezing tight at the base where he doesn't want his knot to swell, not yet. Jensen licks his lips, getting them all spit-wet and shiny before smiling up at Jared. “M'gonna see, Jay, wish you could feel what his fucking tongue is doing,  _christ..._ ” Jensen groans out, Jared chasing the sound right back into his mouth as he slides his cock in between Jensen's lips, hands pawing through spiky, sandy-blonde hair as Jensen swallows him down.

Jared pulls out and slides back in slowly a few times, knowing he'll never get tired of the sight of those fucking lips stretched around his dick, green eyes slanting up at him like a challenge, one Jared's happy to accept as he puts his hand on the back of Jensen's head and starts to fuck his face in earnest. Jensen rocks himself back and forth, taking Jared's cock all the way down before rutting back against Misha's face, rolling his hips against their omega's tongue as he growls loudly around Jared, vibrations shooting through Jared like an electrical current as he grips the base of his cock and pulls out of Jensen's mouth.

“Fuck, Jen, m'gonna, Jen  _fuckingmove_...” as Jensen rolls onto his back just in time, Misha's mouth still hanging open, tongue out, pupils blown, moaning as Jared grips his hair and jerks himself off onto their omega's face, white ropes of come landing in his hair, criss-crossing his forehead and cheeks, one wet stripe of it going right into his mouth, Jared growling down at him as he keeps his mouth open, resisting the urge to swallow it, knows they like to see it in his mouth.

“Good fucking slut.” Jensen's standing by him now, hand running through his hair before coming to rest at the back of his neck, other hand running into his mouth, swirling Jared's come around on his tongue. “Not done with this fucking whore mouth yet, baby boy...” Jensen looks at Jay, eyes sparkling as he smirks. “Jay, you got most of it on his hair! Fuck...” Jared arches an eyebrow at him, hand stroking his cock, still perfectly hard from keeping his knot down, “You'll just have to do better, Jen...”

Jensen bends over to nip at Misha's ear, cock-swollen lips whispering to him, “Try biting at him a little bit, he fucking loves it,” before Jared's bent over in front of them, muscular legs spread open, Misha rising up on his knees a little bit as Jensen lifts him by the neck and pushes his face forward to meet Jared's ass, sticky-wet trail of come on his cheek sliding against the cleft of Jared's ass as Misha opens his mouth.

“So goddamn good at this, fuckboy...” Jensen rubs at his neck, stroking himself with his other hand. “Eats that alpha ass out like such a dirty little bitch, doesn't he, Jay?” Jared just moans out something incoherent, drop of precome, or postcome, who fucking knows, trailing out of his dick onto the sheets below.

“Be good and you know what you get, fuckboy,” Misha flicks his gaze up at Jensen, blue eyes widening at the promise, before closing his eyes and doing something with his mouth that makes Jared almost scream. “Uh-huh, just like that, do it while I fuck his face...”

Jensen's up on the bed in front of Jared, tight grip in the floppy hair that Jensen won't let him cut, because then he'd lose those perfect handles, tight clench of his fists pulling at Jared's scalp as he fucks himself into his mouth, rough and wet the way Jared likes it. God only knows what the fuck Misha's doing to his ass, Jared growling and screaming out with his nose in Jensen's pubes, Jensen trying to hold himself back as long as he can because it's so fucking good. When Misha starts moaning louder than either of them Jensen knows he's not gonna make it much longer, pulling out of Jared's mouth as he wraps a hand around himself, whispering, “Stay like that,” to Jared before sliding off the edge of the bed to stand by Misha.

Jensen grips a hand in Misha's hair and tugs back, dirty groan coming out of them both as Jensen watches a trail of spit string between Misha's mouth and Jared's asshole. “Keep your hands on him,” Jensen grits out, Misha spreading Jared open as Jensen works his fist on his cock. “Like having your fucking mouth in there so much, dirty little bitch...” Jensen angles his cock just right and comes with a long groan, bypassing Misha's face entirely to shoot his load all over Jared's ass, some of it pooling in the v of his lower back before running down over his hole, “ _holyfuckingshitJen_ ” coming out of Jared as Jensen lands another white stripe right on his taint, Misha letting out his own strangled little whine as more of Jensen runs down Jared's balls.

Jensen pauses for a second, eyes heavy as he watches his come ooze down his partner's ass, hand gripped in their omega's hair to hold him back from it, failing to remember the last time he felt this happy to be alive.

“Get your fucking face in it.” Jensen lets go of his hair and just watches, omega leaning forward like a starving man to rub his face in Jared's come-soaked ass, like it's a slice of heaven, like it isn't the filthiest fucking thing ever. Jared's pretty much losing his shit too, half-coughing out Jensen's name along with some attempt at  _dirtyfuckingbitchfuuuuuuck_  that just sounds like music to Jensen's ears.

“Good fuckboy, wanna see it all over that pretty omega face.” Jensen pulls Misha away, smiling at him before he bends down to suck off a glob of come off Jared's balls, raising an eye at the omega. Misha opens his mouth, knows what's coming, knows how Jensen likes it, locking his eyes on him as Jensen spits it back into his mouth.

“Oh, fuck, Jen,” Jared rasps out at him, turning himself around to watch them. “He's so fucking good, Jen, jesus christ...” Misha looks back and forth between the two of them, face shiny-wet and sticky, hair sticking up at all angles, eyes already settling into that fucked-out expression both his alphas love. “Please tell me you're gonna knot me...”

Both alphas laugh, Jensen climbing onto the bed next to Jared, two sets of hands reaching down to pull their omega up next to them. “We'll take care of you, fuckboy, don't worry...” They're on either side of him, kissing at his neck, his collarbone, his ears. “So fucking dirty for us, baby boy, gonna get your reward...” Jensen nips a little claiming mark onto his neck. “Breed you up till it's leaking out of you, baby...” Jared sucks at his collarbone. “Tie you off and fill you up good.”

“Gotta get this little fuckhole ready for us, baby.” Jared reaches down to tug at the plug in his ass, Misha's muscles grasping at it reflexively as Jared works it out of him, going slow while he mouths at the omega's neck. “Wanna watch you fuck yourself for us, open up while we paint that pretty face one more time.” Both alphas reach down to run their fingers around his rim, stretched and leaking slick everywhere. “So much fucking slick, dirty little slut...”

“Like watching us jerk off, don't you, baby boy?” Jensen's pushing Misha down onto his back, spreading his legs open as Jared keeps working the plug in and out of him. “Watch all those dirty movies, play with yourself while you think about having all that alpha cock locked up in you,” Jensen's wet bite at his thigh makes him moan. “Getting bred up like a wet little bitch.” A matching bite to his other thigh before Jensen slides off the bed and pulls out a different toy, bigger than before, slippery-soft silicone with little ridges on it.

Jensen presses it at Misha's opening, Jared wrapping a hand around his own dick as Misha reaches down to hold the toy, Jensen smiling at him before inching himself over. The alphas are on either side of his face, up on their knees over him, stroking themselves as Misha rolls his eyes back and gasps, slowly sinking the toy into himself.

“Good little fuckboy, so fucking wet for us, baby...” Misha half-closes his eyes as he fucks himself, half-way to coming already, but he doesn't want to, not yet, not until they tell him to. “Come on, baby, fuck yourself harder, wanna hear it...” Jared's biting his lip and pulling at his balls as he strokes himself, nostrils flaring as he smells Misha's slick leaking out of him over the toy. “Dirty little bitch, so fucking hot watching you eat us out like that...” Jensen's gripping the base of his cock, fighting his knot down as he licks his lips. “Fucking love getting used like a filthy whore, fuck,  _fuck_ ,” and that's all Jensen can take, gripping his cock as he angles it towards Misha's face, not getting  _any_ of it in his hair as he comes all over his chin and his neck, Jared joining him halfway through to coat their omega's forehead, cheeks, ears and whatever the fuck else is in the way with his own load.

Misha's just keening, loudly, still fucking himself and almost crying with the effort it's taking not to come. When both alphas are finished with themselves, they take a few breaths before looking at each other over him, little knowing glance that Misha desperately hopes is what he thinks it is.

“I don't know, Jay, I think we need to sweeten his face up a little bit before we lick all that come off it.”

That had been Misha's other request, that they come in his face as many times as they could stand before they knotted him, licking it off him while they tied him off. That wasn't really anything new for them, but it was just as hot every time they did it.

Both alphas slide down until they're settled in between Misha's legs, stretched out as far as they'll go. Jensen bats his hand away from the toy inside him, grasping it himself to slide it all the way out. “I think we need some of that sweet omega spunk before we knot you, baby boy.” He slides the toy all the way in, Jared bending down to lick up the underside of the omega's cock as Misha mewls out pitifully. “Wanna come for us, fuckboy?”

Misha just mewls again and nods his head, squirming down onto the toy as Jensen angles it just right to hit his sweet spot, Jared licking around the crown of his dick as Jensen bends his head under him to lick around Misha's stretched-out rim, toy still sheathed inside him and hitting him just right. Misha holds out for maybe a minute before he's coming, Jared's huge palm cupping under the head of his dick to catch it all.

“Good boy, our good little fuckboy...” Misha lolls his head back, boneless as they heft him up, Jared smearing his spunk into the sticky mess coating his face, Jensen growling into his ear as he grabs Misha's waist to steady him. “Such a good little bitch for us, gonna breed you, baby boy...” Jared tugs him back onto him, Misha's back pressing to his chest as he lines his cock up. “Stuff you full, baby,” Jared's cock sliding into him with no resistance, a few thrusts in and out of him before Jensen comes in front of him. “Give you all that alpha cock you need, get you bred up so good,” Jensen slipping two fingers into him, scissoring them back and forth to stretch him. Misha wraps his legs around Jensen's back, both alphas supporting his weight with strong arms as Jensen slips a third finger into him.

Misha lets out a little cry, knows he's ready for both of them, eyes looking up into Jensen's pleadingly. Jensen tucks Misha's head under his chin, sticky mess and all, eyes on Jared like they always are as he slowly, carefully pushes up into their omega, alpha lips locking together to kiss as they thrust in together a few times, heads of their cocks catching on each other as they rock their hips up in tandem.

Misha still marvels that this is possible, that they can both fit inside of him, that it can feel so fucking good. Jared pulls off of Jensen's mouth, teeth bared as he brings a hand under Misha's arm to pull him down, pushing himself as far into him as he can go before he comes, Jensen wordlessly following him, hand in Misha's hair as he lines himself up inside and pushes in, added pressure sending both of them over the edge. Misha just moans into it, perfect sensation of both of them filling him, white hot and just this side of too much as Jared's knot swells up, higher up inside him than Jensen's.

Misha lifts his head and bares his neck for them, perfect omega submission to them both that's so much hotter with the shiny, sticky mess they've made all over his face. Both alphas growl into his throat, “Ours, ours,” sucking the come off his neck as they bear down on him with their teeth, rough claiming bites that they couldn't stop if they wanted to, not that they would. Misha almost always comes like this, and tonight is no different, wordless scream ripped out of him as they knot up inside of him, sealing them all in together as Misha milks it out of them, muscles rippling inside him until they're all shaking together, lost in each other until they finally start to come down and see straight again.

His alphas deliver on their earlier promise, filthy slurping noises filling Misha's ears as they go after the come on his face, licking it off as they pump more of it back into him, Jared even sucking some of it off of his hair pointedly as Jensen laughs at him. “Fuck, baby, so fucking dirty for us...” Misha rests his head on Jensen's shoulder as his alphas kiss at each other, groaning into the other's mouths as they keep coming together, breeding their omega while they share the taste of all three of them.

Misha falls asleep in between them, not sure who slips out first as they all collapse down into a sticky, sated heap, alphas mouths kissing his forehead as they all snore softly.

 

*

 

Misha's on the couch, bowl of ice cream perched on his knees, watching contentedly as Jared does sit-ups on the floor while Jensen empties out the rest of the porn box. The trash pile is notably smaller than the keep pile, and Misha's wondering what he can talk them into trying next when Jensen turns his back to him, mumbling something to Jared.

Jared's up in one fluid movement, both alphas coming to stand in front of him as Jensen holds a movie behind his back.

“Misha.” Jared crosses his arms in front of his chest. “Really, truly, seriously...” Jensen flicks his wrist up. “You own  _pirate porn?!_ ”

Misha really has no good excuse for  _Omega Booty Mutiny II,_ and he barely puts up a fight as Jared picks him up and throws him over his shoulder.

“That's it, we're spanking you for that...”

And Misha forgets all about his ice cream.

 

The End!


End file.
